Oh How The Mighty Fall
by thegoldenboy2188
Summary: Percy Jackson's life all went to hell on the night his mom and step-dad were killed. It was all too much for him. He changed his identity to Tony Stark, the alias he had been using at any public event since his mom married Howard Stark, his genius step-father. When his past comes back to haunt him, and his future looming with impending doom, what will Percy do to live again?
1. Prologue

The Mighty Fall

" _Oh How the Mighty Fall, the Mighty Fall, They Fall in Love. Oh, How the Mighty Fall in love!"_

Guilt. Anger. _Pain._

That is what Percy Jackson was feeling that day. He was feeling guilt because all he cared about was killed, yet he was spared. Out of all the things Percy Jackson has dealt with, monsters, demons, even hell, Perseus Achilles Jackson was damaged beyond repair by a roll-over. Physically, he escaped with a few scuffs and bruises, but mentally, the 17 year old had the stability of a demented 70 year old. _Guilt_ caused that stability to crash even further.

He was feeling anger. Anger towards the drunk driver that took his happiness on that rainy night in December. The 17th to be exact. That night… That night they were on their way home from the 1991, Toys for Tots, Christmas drive and party. Percy had gotten home from Camp that morning and they had immediately flown down to Malibu for the event when he had mentioned wanting to attend the toy drive. The night had been bright and fun, and Howard had donated a large portion of money to the organization, making it all the better. They had finally left and were on their way to the beach house when a tan SUV had swerved from the left lane right into the limo's path. It had made their driver try to turn and control the car, but it ended in a head-on collision and double roll-over. Percy was the only survivor. Jarvis, the families longtime driver, butler, and friend, had been the first to die. That was first real taste of hate Percy had ever felt. Not even Kronos, or even Gaea had made him feel this much hate. Then it was his mother. He held her hand and had felt it go slack in the second roll. The sour taste of hate grew stronger in his mouth at that moment. Howard was the last to go, but he still left. He had died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. But he shared his last words with Percy before walking into that bright light that he hoped was Elysium. He had said,

"Percy… You were never just a Step-son to me… ever since I had met that shy three year old clutching the back of his mother's skirt… I had considered you a-a brother… a friend… you _are_ my son… not by blood… but by heart… by _soul_ and by mind… that's why… that's why I'm giving you the company… no don't argue… everything I taught you, that you taught yourself… use it for good, never evil… please… but promise me-promise me that you'll do better than I did… when you're old enough… keep Obadiah away from the company… make sure he doesn't change it… do whatever it takes… and remember… you will _always… always_ be _my_ son. Blood relation doesn't matter. Remember, Percy… I lo…" Howard Stark was never able to finish his statement. Because of that drunk driver. This is what made Percy Jackson _angry_.

He had felt _pain_. Hot, burning, disgusting, contorting pain. This pain was caused by the memories. The memories of _everything._ Mechanics with his step-father. Warm Milk and cookies with Jarvis when the nightmares were just too much. The old man didn't sleep anyways, yet no one knew why, exactly. Blue food with his mother after a long day at school, or returning from a tiring quest. The pain of knowing that _none of that would happen ever again…_ No more mechanics with Howard. No more milk and cookies with the old man that looks like Batman's butler, Alfred. No more blue waffles or bags of blue candy when he got home. This is when Percy found out what true _pain_ was. When the Mighty Perseus Achilles Jackson, fell.


	2. Chapter 1

Monster- Imagine Dragons  
"I get the feeling just because everything I touch isn't dark enough. That this problem lies in me… I'm only a man with a candle to guide me; I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me. A monster, a monster, I've turned into a monster."  
The rain had poured relentlessly outside of Percy Jackson's car door. Most people that were walking wore black. The color of mourning. Percy hadn't wanted to be here, it was as if he couldn't pay his respects to his own parents. The people out there hadn't either, he could tell. They all either decided that they had nothing better to do than go to the funeral of the richest man in the world and his wife, and probably didn't even look twice over the obituary of the closest thing Percy had to a grandfather. The other fractions of people were either news castors, waiting to get the scoop on the somber event, or paparazzi seeking out the only living Stark heir. Him. That's when a flash of black and blue hair and electric blue eyes had caught Percy's attention. He told the driver to stop there and quickly opened the door, umbrella in hand. He ran after the young woman, whose electric eyes had started to scan and observe the crowd, seemingly looking for someone specifically. He reached out and tapped her black-clad shoulder. She turned his way and immediately sighed in relief.  
"Oh, Percy! Thank the Gods I found you! Can we talk? I-I need to tell you something…" Percy nodded in agreement.  
"How'd you get away from the Hunters? I thought they wouldn't let you visit anyone after last time? Thalia?" Thalia had looked at the ground and started fidgeting at his mention of Artemis's Merry Band of Deadly Teenaged Girls, the AMBDTG, as Percy called it. She finally looked up and replied,  
"Can I talk to you about it… After this? You don't need anything else on your shoulders right now." He just nodded and led her to the seats in the front, to sit by him.  
*******After the Funeral at the graves******  
Percy was staring down at the three caskets that meant o much to him when a light hand touched his forearm. He turned to see a solemn-looking Thalia. She beckoned him to follow her, away from the crowd. They stopped at the edge of the large plot. She took a deep breath and stated simply,  
"I quit the hunters. I realized that I loved someone and I needed to be with him. That he was more important than immortality. But when I came back to tell him… He was broken… Broken by this… this monster, with only a candle to light his way… That's when I realized… I could be his torch." Percy, by the end of her statement, had frozen in place, processing this. When Thalia was done waiting for his answer, she reached up and kissed him. He immediately kissed back, even through cameras flashing, and cars honking, even his own tears, he kissed back. When they broke apart they walked through all of the commotion, and into his waiting limo. After that night at his house, they grew apart. Thalia went back to Camp Half-Blood and Percy, now going by Tony Stark everywhere, went to MIT.  
That's where his story starts. His legacy… Starts now. His story… More Powerful than both of his fathers combined.  
This is his turn.


	3. Chapter 2

Young Volcanoes ~Fall Out Boy "When Rome's in ruins, we are the lions, free of the coliseums. In poison places, we are anti-venom, we're the beginning of the end. (haha!) But tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds, and it's all over now before it has begun, we've already won. WE ARE WILD! WE ARE LIKE YOUNG VOLCANOES!"  
The place was in ruins, and everyone was either stoned, drunk, or on the verge of either. The M.I.T. senior class party of 1993 and emTony Stark had hosted. He made sure everyone came, and by everyone, that means everyone. Teachers, staff, student body, and janitors alike came to this legendary graduate party and they were all talked into it by Mr. Stark.  
Tony was the only one coherent at this party because even though he had drunk before, he hadn't drunk after that night two years ago. Drunk driver. The words ring in his head like an extreme driver. It pounded against his skull. That was the night he left Percy behind. For good, he had hoped, silently.  
Three Years after Tony graduates MIT and is now starting to run SI with the help of Stane.  
Thalia silently cursed herself as she looked in the full-length mirror.  
Strawberry Red, really, Piper? She thought.  
The light red hue of her newly dyed hair contrasted deeply with her electric blue eyes. She wore a dark blue pencil skirt, white blouse, and a navy blazer. In her right arm, she held an organized portfolio, and in her left hand a briefcase. Her good friend and sister in law, Piper Grace (McLean), gave her a quick once-over.  
"I think you'll be able to trick him. As long as you keep the smile on your face, and refrain from calling him Kelp Face, Seaweed Brain, or Percy, you'll do fine. And remember; don't let him get to you. It's been five years since you saw him last. Five years since the wars. Five years since he lost her. You might've kissed him, but Annabeth still had his heart. Even after she died." Piper lectured her solemnly. Thalia nodded quietly, nervously tapping her feet as she waited for her car to take her to the airport. From there she would fly to Malibu, where Percy-no, Tony, dammit!- Tony would interview her for the position of Personal Assistant.  
More likely the position of personal Babysitter. She thought blandly.  
When she heard the sound of tires crunching gravel, she gathered her bags and walked out the front door of her brother's home. She loaded the trunk and sat in the back-seat quietly, and the driver drove off.  
8 Hours Later /3 am P.T./  
"Thalia looked at the new ID that the Stoll Brothers had made for her.  
VIRGINIA PEPPER POTTS  
The name mocked her. Of course, Connor and Travis would have thought it was funny to give her a name made up of States and kitchen items. She stepped into her new flat grumbling profanities at the two brothers and sat her bags next to the door. Looking around her already furnished home, she slipped out of her stilettos and walked into the bedroom. She collapsed on the bed, not even bothering to change.  
Thalia looked around her new dreamscape. An extremely large office building stood in front of her. Without a second thought, she walked through the opaque doors and into a nearby elevator. She looked at the place where the buttons should have been placed, to see only a lone button. Not knowing what else to do, she pressed it and waited as the lift started to move.  
DING!  
The elevator stopped moving and the doors slid open. The building was oddly vacant of people. Upon instinct, Thalia rubbed her silver bracelet and her shield, Aegis, unfurled.  
Thalia stepped out of the elevator and walked over to the only visible door. It had no nameplate, nor did it have a number. She slowly twisted the handle and pushed the door open a fragment. When she peered inside, she was startled by a pair of sea green eyes staring at her from the other side.  
"I was wondering when you would show up. I've been waiting a whole two minutes!" A voice called. And not just any voice. It was a voice Thalia knew all too well.  
"Percy?" She whispered, internally screaming with happiness.  
"Percy?! No one has called me Percy in years. So I must know you. C'mon in." The door slides open and Thalia steps in. Percy walks over to the desk and "Have a seat. So… What's your name?"  
"Pepper Potts." She quickly answers, not even realizing that she used her middle name, instead of Virginia. Percy scoffs.  
"No, your real name." He says, not quite harshly or demanding, but still powerful enough so she would spill. And spill she did.  
"Thalia Grace." She blurts. Percy's eyes widen.  
Thalia bolted up in her bed. It was only a dream. She looked at the bedside clock.  
8:45  
She groaned and rolled out of bed to shower and get ready for her 12:00 interview.  
Hours later, her cab pulled up in front of the Stark Industries Main Building. She got out, paid and thanked the cabbie, and walked inside.  
As she waited in the lobby for the desk lay to call her back, Thalia replayed the events in her dream over and over in her head. Before she could replay it for the sixth time, the desk lady called her name. She led her to the door to a conference room, and she looked at the door, silently praying to her father to help her through this. She smoothed down her skirt, took a deep breath, and pushed open the opaque doors, just as she did in her dream.


	4. Chapter 3

"Hello, Miss…" The black-haired man at the far end of the table consulted his list.  
"Miss Potts! Um, ok, wow, strange name! But anyways, my name is Tony Stark, as you obviously know, I'm apparently in need of a full-time babysitter, according to this guy over here," He motioned to the tall man standing close by. "And he thinks it needs to be someone who's not easily bullcrapped. Are you right for the job?" Tony, by the way, he was addressing the matter, didn't seem keen on the fact of having a babysitter/assistant. Thalia easily stood her ground."That depends, sir. Are you going to give me bullcrap?" Tony grins and turns to the man next to him.  
"I like her Obi, she reminds me of someone… From a long time ago." His eyes kind glazed over as he looked back at the woman standing by the door. He could feel the aura of power around her. She stood tall and firm, not wavering at any comment he had made thus far. "I'm gonna keep her. Tell everyone else to leave. Miss Potts has won my affections." Thalia scoffed a little.  
"Sir, you make it sound like you're a princess choosing her prince at a ball. If you're this dramatic all of the time, then why don't you hire a play producer to help you blow up your ego. You're not going to "keep her", but I suggest that you offer her a job, where she is paid and is given tasks that revolve around the job given it her if she accepts." She pauses and takes a breath before continuing. "And you should not refer to your employees as pets nor slaves, but equals working under one roof towards the same goal." The tall man, who she assumed was Obidiah Stane, grinned.  
"Oh, yes Tony. She will work great with you." He then walked out and motioned for Thalia to follow.


	5. HELP! Which idea should I write?

So I've been having a bit of a writer's block due to school taking up most of my time and having so many ideas that I to put on paper. So I created a poll on my account I'll keep it open until Sunday. So the idea that gets chosen the most will be written!

Also, there will be **NO REACT FICS** while I think **RWBY WATCHES HELLSING ULTIMATE ABRIDGED** was good I want to write my very own fic not a react story maybe once I finish a story.


	6. What should my second story be?

So it's Sunday and like I said I would be choosing the idea with the most votes and here it is the most chosen idea is ... Fate/Stay Night x RWBY! So I'll start writing in a day or two also I'm going to write another story so I'll make another poll so you guy's can choose. I'll be closing the poll on Thursday.


	7. Chapter 7: Final Chapter! Good News!

Hey guys so I have three news I would like to share with you

1\. The winner of the poll was BNHA x God of highschool so look forward to that

2\. The first chapter of Fate/Stay Night x RWBY is completed but I need a Beta Reader to help look it over

3\. I am posting the Fate/Stay Night x RWBY story on Ao3 and spacebattles so if you don't like this site you can read it over there

That's all but if you want to help beta read this story just pm me bye!


	8. Chapter 8: NEW STORY!

My new fate/stay night and RWBY story just uploaded it's on my profile please read.


	9. Chapter 9

My new fate/stay night and RWBY story just uploaded it's on my profile please read.


End file.
